Unmelting the Heart
by Animefangirl95
Summary: Misaki and the gang cater to an awards ceremony. When an old friend shows up, feelings are realized. But you're going to have to read to find out whose. Yes this is a mini sitcom story. Big cliche haha jk. Major thanks to 'Gaki Chan
1. Ch 1 Oh Moe!

Hello there:) So this is my first story and it's going to be a rather long one shot…I'm kinda nervous so please no flames! Only constructive criticism and encouragement! Oh and the characters might be a little(lot) ooc…btw I am not gonna use honorifics cause I am not used to using them…except when Usui says Misa-chan I think that's simply adorable and should be kept;) Btw I give details, but I don't want to hinder the reader's imagination, so when the characters talk just imagine their reactions anyway you want;)It's also cause I'm lazy and don't want to explain each character. But if you have any questions or are unfamiliar with the story feel free to pm me.

**Special thanks to my ff bff ****el H.H**** for helping me with the story:) check out her stories:)**

Un-melting the Heart part 1

'thoughts' "dialogue"

'Ugh. It's so cold in here. Why am I even down here? To make matters worse, why am I stuck in here with HIM…'

'Okay, for those of you who don't already know me, my name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I am the president of the student council at Seika High, a once all boys school. I challenge every boy who attempts to hurt a woman and I am quite pleased with my nickname "Demon Prez." I live with my mother and little sister Suzuna. We have fallen under hard times ever since my father left us with a huge debt. Due to my family's debt, I have been working at a maid café called Maid Latte. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and the friends I have made there, especially Usu…WAIT WHAT! I did not just think that! I do not and will never admit to enjoying the company of that stalker Usui Takumi! _**Curse him for always following me around and invading my personal space. Curse those beau….no no I mean evil green eyes ya that's right and that golden blond hair but it's so sof- no just stop thinking about his hair! Curse that deep voice that always shows concern and him for always being there to get me in or out of trouble. And now I'm rambling about him, why am I doing this, oh god he is affecting me. Ok calm down and forget about him.'**_

**Present time:)**

"Hey Misa-chan you're cute when you're thinking about me!" Usui winks at me making a blush creep up my neck ugh damn him.

"Ehhh! I wasn't thinking about you, I was trying to figure out how to bust us out of here before we freeze to death!" I frantically denied, ok now it looks like I was thinking about him.

"If Misa's colds, we could always create heat," Usui winks. THAT PERVERT!

Bonk. "YOU PERVERTED OUTERSPACE ALIEN!"

**FREEZE**

So that's Usui Takumi…Oh wait, I never even mentioned why I'm even in a freezer. Okay so about two days ago I had just gotten to the café when my manager called everyone into the kitchen….

(Imagine memory clouds like on tv flashbacks…..)

**TWO DAYS PRIOR**

"Everyone I have some exciting news," my manager Satsuki beamed. Everyone was looking at him, some with interest and others with bored expressions. You see, my manager tends to make a big deal out of nothing, especially when it comes to her **"Flowers of moe"** who only shows up during discussions about mine and Usui's "relationship" as if. Anyway, back to Satsuki, "Aoi was invited to Royale Talent Enterprises banquet in honor of his- uh I mean her success as an idol." Aoi beamed hmm that was suspicious calling her, a him. But who cares, everyone congratulated him then turned their heels to leave this awkward atmosphere, Satsuki always makes us feel uncomfortable, but that's our boss to you.

"Wait!" Satsuki pleaded, "Before you go, I have more news. You see-"

"Just get to the point," Honoka interrupted. Seeing Satsuki's hurt look everyone glared at her.(sorry I just don't like Honoka)

"Ehem, well we were invited to cater and serve because we are, quote "original, cute, and (looks at me) make a lasting impression." You see, the publicity scout from RTE was a customer last week and was very taken care of with some of our maids." (gestures to me)

Popping up out of nowhere, Usui puts a protective arm over me, why me! "I agree. Misa-chan is very cute." Winking at my pleading face, which I was giving everyone so they can take him away from me, but alas no one helped *cries inside*.

"Oh Usui glad you're here. I was hoping you'd be able to cook for the event…please," Satsuki pleaded. And my thoughts went high wire,

'This will not happen! I won't all-'

"I'd love to help," Usui grinned as his arm moves from my shoulder to my waist, ugh I have to think faster next time, wait maybe I can do something, here goes nothing.

"Wait! Uh you can't because you have that one thing at that one time…" Okay I get it, even to me that lie was pitiful and totally confusing.

"Ayuzawa, you don't even know when the event is. So how could you possibly know if he's busy," Aoi smirked.

'Erg got me there.'

Seeing my distress, manager said "Misaki, I just thought you'd want him there, and besides we really need the help, I don't think Sen and Mochi can handle all the cooking by themselves."

"But uh…Fine I understand." Guess I'll suffer for the café's sake 'humph'

"Great!"

**End Chapter**

_Okay so this was gonna be a oneshot but it's kinda long and I feel bad for depriving you of some details so I will make this a few chapters long:) I hope you enjoy and please give me some feedback I would really appreciate__:)_


	2. Ch 2 RTE

'**Kay so this is part 2. I really want some feedback so please leave a review:)Btw Misaki will be a little ooc for this.**

**Oh and I'd like to thank my ff bff ****el H.H ****for helping me:) You are soo awesome! And I'd also like to thank my fanfic sister ****Twinkle Earthling**** for reviewing:)You both made my day:)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry!I forgot I'm supposed to write a disclaimer…Anyway I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama but if I did I'd have the viewers decide on the theme for Maid Latte and UsuiMisa would be a power couple.**

'thoughts' "dialogue"

Part 2

**~Day of the Event~**

Before me was the RTE main branch. It was part business and part resort. Outside there was a golf course, tennis courts, and a lake. The building itself appeared to be a five story mansion. Along the walls were ten foot tall windows that gave glimpses of very elegant rooms inside. There were also fifteen foot tall pillars with vines spiraling to the top. 'Oh wow…I know RTE is a major corporation but this is amazing. 'I stared dumbfounded as I walked up where my coworkers were standing. When I got there I noticed Usui wasn't there yet, but I hid my concern when Satsuki addressed me, I mean it really isn't my problem if he is late…is it?Well personally I think it's my lucky day, if he is a no show I'll enjoy my time here.

"Hello there Misaki," Satsuki beamed," You're right on time. If you were wondering where Usui is, I sent him on a quick errand. Anyway, we were just about to meet up with the man in charge. Oh look that must be him over there." Damn and I thought I was lucky, ugh why does he have to be here. Anyway Satsuki was pointing at a man, who was walking towards us, doesn't she know pointing is rude tsk tsk tsk. The man appeared to be in his mid-thirties, he had black, slightly graying hair, caramel brown eyes, and a dazzling smile, if he was younger, I'd be totally up for him hehe.(that was el H.H's line haha just putting it out there)

"Hello there, my name is Eiji Shintani, you may call me Eiji. I am in charge of making sure that everything runs smoothly for you all-" as he was speaking, he reached out and shook everyone's hand, when he came to me he paused and stared. I shifted uncomfortably wishing he'd stop staring. As if reading my mind he gave me a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry; it's just that, you look so familiar. May I ask what is your name?" he asked giving me one a dazzling smile, oh I could just melt with the way he smiles, I sighed dreamily, inwardly of course.

Nervously I nodded and replied. "My name is Ayuzawa, Misaki Ayuzawa."

"That's it! You're Hinata's old girlfriend!" he laughed and my jaw dropped, 'W-what? G-g-irlfriend, I never had a boyfriend, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!' my brain was going hectic; what to do now!, What's with all the creepy eyes staring at me now, WAAAH! This is so embarrassing. Oh my gosh now I don't even understand what I'm thinking.'

_(Wind swooshes)_ "Um… I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name last name of Shintani…perhaps you have the wrong person." 'Oi, this is so incredibly awkward, everyone is looking at me. Please God please distract their attention!' right now my face is red and I reeeeaaalllly what to disappear right now, please god, open the ground and swallow me up I don't want to stay here anymore, at least then I won't have to deal with Usui's teasings as well.

"Um…excuse me, but I was hoping we could move onto the tour, I'm a little nervous and I'd like to prep before the awards ceremony begins." Aoi stood there pointing her fingers together while looking at him shyly, 'oh thank you thank you, who could ever believe you are useful. Good thing Satsuki got you.'

"Oh, my apologies idol Aoi. I acted so incredibly rude. I didn't even notice your presence. Please follow me. First stop will be the kitchen so that the cooks may begin preparing. Is your entire staff here already, or are we waiting on someone?" Eiji asked inquisitively, 'ya you were rude, now move it.'

Slightly embarrassed manager spoke up and said, "Sorry Eiji sir, but one of our chefs is running a little late so perhaps you could show us the changing rooms so that we can get changed while Aoi and I sign in."

"Oh, that doesn't seem to be a problem, follow me please." And this Eiji person led us to the changing rooms.

**~In the changing room~**

"This is where you can put your bags and relax until the event start. Please use everything as you see fit. Aoi-chan and your chaperone follow me please." With that Eiji Shintani walked out of the room and led Aoi-chan and manager out of the room.

As I got a good look around the room I saw that the walls shimmered a light gold color, the rug was a deep red, mirrors were on each wall, there were five plush couches and two TVs. At the far end of the room there were also two doors. Opening one of the doors, I found a long hallway with a staircase and sign that indicated that the kitchen was three doors down. Closing the door I found that the other girls had already opened the other. Peaking over their shoulders, I saw that Honoka was holding a light pink dress and was reading a note.

"Okay girls, these dresses are gonna be our uniform, so put them on and let's take a look around." She smiled after reading the note.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted, I was seriously excited and the uniforms are soo cute can't wait to try mine.

**~Aoi's POV~**

'Hmm I highly doubt Misaki has ever had a boyfriend. But even if she did, would Usui know about this? Hah I highly doubt it, poor Hinata was probably pursuing Misaki without her even realizing it. But, if she did recognize him, would Usui get jealous? I think I'm gonna love today.

As much as that stubborn woman aggravates me I think I'll do her a favor here. After all being an idol comes with perks and power, (grinning evilly) all I have to do is get aunt to play along.'"Um excuse me sir, but who is Hinata" I asked cutely, fluttering my eyelashes, that added to my cuteness.

Turning his focus to me, Shintani smiled and says, "Hinata Shintani is my 16 year old nephew. Actually, he is also becoming a well known action star and the bosses were thinking of formally introducing his debut film tonight. You see he is currently…"he continued rambling, I didn't care about his life story I just wanted to know who he was.

After informing us of who his nephew is, I started to zone out plotting. 'Hmm so Hinata is famous and has proclaimed an "unrequited love" for Misaki… maybe I can use that to…' oh I love my brain, hahaha.

Bahahahahahha I got my sister addicted to Maid Sama haha she's watching it as I write;)

Thanks so much for reviewing! You seriously make my day when I see I got a new review:)

Thanks go to:

el H.H

Twinkle Earthling

DunMessWithDBest96

violetshade


	3. Not really ch3

Kay readers, I have half of ch 3 typed and the other half hand written…I'm going to be on a hiatus for about 2-4 weeks because I have some MAJOR tests coming up. For any California juniors who also take AP's, well you know what I'm talking about-.-" Anyway, I'll try to type in any spare time. Please be patient.

Love,

Animefangirl95

Ps I already know how the story is going to go! And I will never abandon a story!


	4. Ch 3 GUAM

_**June 11, 2012**_

_**Hey guys:) I just wanted to say that I am soooooooo sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I was really busy with school and I hope you'll forgive me…cause it's my birthday and you should be nice to me;) **_

_**Anyway this is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorite me. I love you all! Oh and to el H.H she reads each chapter before I update and gives me positive feedback while occasionally adding a bit of her flair to the story, which I consider kinda hard because she lives half a world away but we always find time to talk:)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS but it would be really cool if I met the creator(s):)**

'thoughts' "dialogue"

**Part 3**

Aoi's dressing room~ Aoi's POV~

"Hey Aunt, what do you think of Misaki and Usui?" I asked cutely 'I have to figure out what Aunt thinks of Usui and Misaki's chances hmm I should create a pet name for them…nah to much effort. I'll keep it simple…eh UsuiMisa will have to do.'

"Oh I think they are just lovely together. She's quite stubborn but you can tell she has feelings for him. And Usui definitely loves Misa. The way he always swoops in to save her," Satsuki exclaimed while literal flowers of moe blossomed. 'Oh not again' I face palmed myself, she's too excited for her own good.

At the sudden outbursts I deadpanned. "Yeah, I've heard you say that multiple times. And everyone agrees, even black Honoka¹. But stupid Misaki is in denial." I pouted, wah I'm so cute.

"Well, Misa's business is her business. You know, she's had such a hard life. Not to mention she's always busy with school or filling in for one of her coworkers."

'This is it. Now or never. Time to get Aunt on my side.' "Don't you think we should help Misaki have fun? I mean, didn't you hear the stories about when she was younger and hung out with that Hinata kid? And now he's getting famous. What if he steals Misaki from Usui. I mean I don't care cause she's too dense for him anyway. But I don't want anyone to be unhappy." There was a silence as I let the words reach Aunt. As the silence continued I fidgeted nervously and began to straighten out my evening wear. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my torso squishing me in a tight hug.

"That's BRILLIANT Aoi! Why didn't I think of that earlier? We need to help get Misaki and Usui together." Grinning madly as she told me her plan.

~Satsuki's POV~

'Eeeeeeeeeeee how long have I waited for someone to call out my true calling. I've always had a knack for matchmaking but it's definitely been a challenge with Misaki. I've even dropped unbelievably obvious hints and put in a lot of effort to get those two alone. (Mentally sighs) Seriously after all that effort back at my sister's beach hut and everything. But, things are different now, now I have a mighty ally (grins evilly) Misa won't know what hit her.' "Kay Aoi this is the plan we'll call for Misaki to help out because I'll have to supervise everyone else. Then you'll have Misa dress up. After you will introduce her to Shintani's nephew. We'll have Usui walk in and get defensive and then we wait and see Misa's reaction." I beamed at my plane, I know I'm brilliant!

"Well that's all great but how do you know it will work out that way?"

"Simple, a magician always lets his help in on the secret. Isn't that right Usui." I smirked with an evil glint in my eye this will be great.

~Reader's POV~

Smiling sheepishly Usui walks in with another girl. "Hey guys, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Y-"

"OH EM GEE IT"S YUZU TAKASHI! She's one of the major stars getting an award tonight!" (Guess who said that one;) If you said Aoi you'd be spot on, if you said Satsuki, well it's possible.)

"Hello. I'm Takumi's friend Yuzu. Um, as Takumi was saying, I was walking down towards the kitchen when I saw a certain blond (nudges Usui). He said he was searching for you so I led him over here. As we were walking we uh, we happened to overhear a part of your conversation. I um, I want to help Usui win over Ms. Ayuzawa. He's been there for me since we were little and I've never seen him happier than when he's praising her."

After recovering from meeting Yuzu, Aoi grinned mischievously. "You like the Hinata guy."

Blushing madly Yuzu nodded her head yes and mentally asked herself if she was really that obvious.

Seeming to have recently become a mind reader, Aoi smirked. (Cue chibi male Aoi with the pipe thingy and early 19th century detective attire) "I could tell because you said you were going towards the kitchen. An actress such as yourself would be on a strict diet. And what's more, you shouldn't be in the halls. Based on the elder Shintani's info about his nephew, he is an avid eater, correct?"

He received a shy nod in agreement.

~10 minutes later~

"Does everyone know what the plan is?" Receiving all nods Satsuki beamed and proclaimed, "Alright! Now commence operation Get Usui And Misaki Together For The Love Of All Things Cute! AKA G.U.A.M-"

"Let's just go now."

"Okay!"

* For those of you who don't know, Black Honoka is like the alter ego of Honoka. She is portrayed as blunt and mean. She often criticizes Misaki.

Three more days and I'm out of school until late August which means (drum roll please) I can update more!Would it be bad if I invited people to find me on Instagram?

Anyway I figured out that I stink at dialogue, if anyone has suggestions, feel free to review or pm me.

Until next time,

Miranda the 17 year old Animefangirl from 1995;)


	5. Ch 4 You kun?

Hey guys (walks in cautiously) so how've ya been? Hehe sorry for being gone so much. I'd blame it on having family in the hospital, computer being in the shop, summer rehearsals, and homework…but that's not really a valid excuse for being lazy and reading ff all day… I blame teenage procrastination; my philosophy is 'because I can, I don't.'

Anyway I'd like to that all my regular reviewers ;) my new reviewers, and all of the people who have favorited or alerted.

For those that are disappointed with me, I truly am sorry; I made a pact with el H.H so that she can harass me if I don't update more.

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say, I do not own KWMS, but I think that's a good thing. If I did own it there would never be any new volumes because I'd be too lazy… I do own my ocs :)**

_**Warning: **_Extreme_** ooc-ness on Misaki's POV**_

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

**Part 4**

**~ Misaki's POV~ Back in the changing room~**

When Honoka passed out the dresses I was in heaven, the dresses had been so adorable I couldn't wait to try out mine. As soon as I slipped it on I ran to the full length mirror which had been placed in the middle of the changing room for our convenience. 'Well it's certainly a pleasure to wear these cute dresses wonder what will Aoi think. I'm sure she'll try to steal one and wear it that's just how she is, just like the first time I met her in the café. '

Anyways when I saw myself I gasped, the dress had been simply magnificent. It was a light pink dress that reached mid thigh with 3/4 sleeves, from my hips till the hem it had a faint flower print on lace fabric and around my waist I wore a thick beaded lilac belt. It was so cute I couldn't help but dance around with it; if this was life then I'm living it.

_**Rrriiiiipppp**_

" Wahhh!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to look at the girls to see what the problem was. "Honoka, what's the matter?" I heard one of the girls asked worriedly. 'Wow why does she have to be the one who ruins my fun?' *sulks*

"My... Oh gah how embarrassing, my dress ripped. And I don't have the materials to fix it." Honoka had her back to the mirror checking out the huge rip.

Oh this was hilarious! Personally I think too she's fat sometimes, and they wonder where all the extra cake disappears tsk tsk, hiding my laugh I coughed and feigned sympathy so I could avoid the wrath of black Honoka.(AN I really don't like Honoka;) ) but now looking at her I kinda felt sorry for her maybe I'll help her. Just this once though.

"Don't worry Honoka I'll go find Manager, "I said sweetly as I started heading to the door.

"Wait!" One of my coworkers called. "You can't just leave her like that." 'What am I supposed to do I'm no superwoman, and then I saw her point at my dress. Are they out to get me or something! Why do I have to be the one who has to give up their dress, why doesn't she but again is it really worth the dress to face black Honoka?'

Nah!

Sniffling I tossed her my dress. "Here see if she fits into this, Honoka is about my size so just have her put it on. I'll take the ripped one to Manager and have her fix it there, so I won't have to walk back." I almost cried as I picked up the ripped dress. So NOT fair! (AN yes I know Misa kinda insulted herself haha my bad)

Seeing no fault in my plan and everyone's happy with my sacrifice they just nodded and I headed down the hall to find Satsuki.

I was walking down the hallway when I suddenly realized I didn't know where I was going and I had left my phone in the dressing room. 'Sheesh Misaki. You're really out of it today. It's not like me to be forgetful. Hmm must be because I've been so absorbed by my presidential duties and by Usu-'

WHAT!

Just thinking about that perverted alien puts me in an even more ghastly mood, isn't it enough that I had to sacrifice that awesome dress for someone who doesn't deserve it, I think I'll stop being nice to them. Yeah I'll do just that.

I stood there thinking, I can't just maneuver my way blindly so I guess I have to return and get my phone. As soon as I turned my body collided with another, gosh it hurts as I rubbed my back ya that's right I fell on the floor. How embarrassing! You see how Karma works?

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." A deep voice caught my attention.

"…" I looked up to see a teenager with a baby face apologizing for walking into me. I was about to yell at him for not watching where he was going, when I realized the collision was partly my fault. Oops?

"Hey, do you talk?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously and had an adorable smile on his face.

"Do I know you?" I asked kinda awkwardly too but meh I just want to know.

"Wha- You mean you don't know who I am! I am THE action star of the century. I am THE teenage heartthrob. I am THE-"when I noticed he was going to babble on who the hell he is I decided to do the thing that I'm really good at.

**WACK!**

" I don't care about that, what's your name, and state your purpose in these halls. I am very busy and do not have time for this foolishness." I huffed as I stood up off my sore butt, I'll need an ice pack for it.

"Owwie that hurt." He rubs the back of his head as I roll my eyes at him. Childish much?

"My name is Hinata Shintani and I am going to become famous so I can win the heart of my childhood love Misaki!" He flashes his thumb up.

'Uh oh, this is the weirdo that Eiji was talking about. He's too hyper for me.'

My thoughts were interrupted as he shows me a picture of "his" Misaki.

"This is us when we were really young, my parents had just died and she gave me some tough love but I really love that about her- uh miss, is everything all right?"

I stared at the picture and compared baby face to the chubby kid in the picture. I couldn't believe that the weird but handsome ahem Mr. Eiji was serious about me being familiar. "Tha-that picture, where did you get it?"

"I just said that it's mine, it was taken a bit before I moved in with my uncle*." He shrugged as he pocketed the picture.

"You-kun?" I asked cautiously, there was no way that this was the same little boy that I used to fight with because he ate too much and was a cry baby.

"Yeah, that's what she used to call me," he grinned. "How did you know?"

"I am Misaki, the little girl in the picture is me." I smiled at my childhood punching bag.

"Wah! Oh how embarrassing, I just poured out my entire heart out to you! Now you know that I love you!-" and once again he started to babble and you know how to shut a babbler up.

**WHACK!**

**~Aoi~**

We were all headed out of the room when we heard a commotion outside, followed by the obnoxious yelling of a male. (All of the last conversation between Hinata and Misaki.) Quickly shooing Usui and Yuzu away, I grabbed my aunt's hand and walked angrily out to stop Misaki. She was not going to ruin my err _**our **_plans. Well technically is mine but anyway time to stop that idiot from destroying my fun!

**End Chapter**

*In the manga and anime, Hinata actually moves in with his grandparents, but for the sake of this story, he moved in with his uncle.

_**Sorry it's so short! I promise I'll work on another chapter right now… after I at least write a segment of my other story…heh heh.**_

I'm not going to be the writer that requests reviews before I update, but I would appreciate some advice and opinions so I can improve:D


	6. Ch 5 Green Eyed Alien

**Well, I know it has taken a while… but please enjoy:P**

**Special Thanks to:**

**el H.H -you are simply amazing**

**Magica Ring- your enthusiasm astounds me:D no sarcasm**

**LaYaDaYaDaYaDaYa- patience haha and hogging the computer**

**Guest- Thank you so much:) you made my day!**

**As well as to those who alerted and/or favorited**

_**Disclaimer: I can happily say that I do not own KWMS. I am simply a fan who pays tribute to the creator and staff.**_

"dialogue"

'thoughts'…sometimes

Since the chapters are spread out, I recommend rereading. If you are new to the story I hope you have enjoyed your stay at Unmelting the Heart. Feel free to review or PM me about anything:)

**Part 5**

**~Aoi's POV~**

"Eeeee! Misa! There you are!" I beamed while suddenly appearing between them. I quickly glomped onto Misaki and looked over my shoulder at Hinata. "Oh who's this Misa?" Sliding off her, Misaki give me one of her 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing' looks but I ignored her weird looks they seriously creep me out, hmm I think I'll be telling somebody to help the she-man~.

I jumped happily and shoved Hinata back "Wait you must be Hinata Shintani! Oh I've heard all about you from your girlfriend Yuzu Takashi! Mostly good things about you anyway." Squealing usually does the trick, please take it please take it you dumb head! 'Damn that Hinata for interfering. Oh well, change of plans. I hope everyone can catch on.'

"Eh Aoi calm down you're going to scare away the star!" Aunt said walking up next to the confused Misaki. "Uh sorry guys. Aoi is just very excited." Aunty bowed apologetically.

Blushing Hinata shook his head, "It's okay. I'm actually used to all the loud noises." Why is he looking at me when he said loud noises? Ahh you... I'll get you! Hehe maybe this will ease off my will of revenge on him, stupid. "But um what do you mean by Yuzu being my girlfriend. And if you don't my asking, how did you meet her?"

"Well, me and my aunt were in my dressing room when Usui Takumi walked in with the beautiful actress." Staring at them to come closer -which was obliged quickly, heh power of the puppy dog eyes! I whispered. "Anyway, I assumed she was your girlfriend because she spoke so highly of you and blushed talking about you. Of course, it could have just been from her proximity to Usui."

At the mention of Usui talking to the star Misaki intervened, "W-why is that space alien talking to a star?" This is interesting, never thought Misaki will get all defensive...

Grinning knowingly Aunt stepped in, "Well Misa, apparently they've been friends for_ years_. But let's forget that. What do you have in your hand?" Stepping aside Misa told Satsuki about the dress incident. After looking at the dress a bit Satsuki nodded and they excused themselves to go to the dressing room to fix the problem. Well, things seem to be working out better. Aunt has singled out Misa and now I can work my magic. Faking a sigh I looked back at Hinata.

He seemed to have been deep in thought. But I did a mental victory dance while he started blushing and asked, "Yuzu was talking about me and blushed?" BINGO!

Inwardly I smirked. Outwardly…quite the opposite. I nodded innocently and responded, "Yup it seems like she's quite taken a liking with you. In fact I heard that she was hoping you'd escort her to the event. But you seem more interested in Misa. So I suppose she'll have to go solo. Hmm maybe when dinner is over Usui can escort her."

"Who's Usui?"

Ohh this is gonna be good. "Oh well he's this incredibly handsome teenager. Same age as you I believe. Though he's more of a man than teenager. But don't worry, I'm sure he won't be any real competition for you. Although, he is in love with Misaki," leaning close I whispered, "It's rumored that they are secretly together. But if you take Misaki, then Usui is fair game for Yuzu, who knows, they may even become an "it" couple. Although I'm sure that Yuzu prefers baby faces to Tall. Blond. Green eyed. God." I jabbed his chest as I described Usui. 'Man this boy better get it.'

"Well act-"

Cutting him off I asked him. "Who are you going for? A naïve childish crush on a man dressing female demon or a beautiful star who has her heart set on you."

"Well I guess my choice is-"

"Very well. But I guess all I can say now is that you better get your woman before Usui Takumi gets her." I smirked mentally as I saw the panic look flash across Hinata's face, at last he got it!

**~Satsuki aka Manager aka Aoi's aunt~**

'La di da di da. Ima cookin' up a plan. Boop de boop boop. Misa's made for that green eyed man. Ba doom boom. And the flowers of Moe with triumph again!' (AN she just seems like someone who would sing/ hum in her head…no defined tune… just go with it;) )

Casually glancing at Misaki I asked, " So Misa what was it like talking to another teenage heart throb?"

With confusion lacing her face and tone she responded, "Another? Manager I'm not quite following."

"Silly Misa! I'm talking about Hinata Shintani!" I beamed while pink flowers of Moe surrounded me. "Isn't he who all the teens are so taken with? Hmm but then again you spend most of your days with Usui so I guess he steals all of your attention." With that I winked at her. 'Hopefully I can get her to admit her feelings. Please let Aoi dissuade Hinata.'

**~Misaki~ **

I held up my hands to calm down manager. 'What the heck! I just barely reunited with You-kun! Besides I could never do that to Usui! I lov-err tolerate that ma- alien!' "Manager, I am not in any rush to be in a relationship. I barely reunited with You-kun, and frankly he's just not my type." 'I hope she doesn't ask what my type is. If she did the questions would be endless!'

Seeming to understand she nods and the rest of the walk was filled with idle chat about school and the event.

**I actually wrote that like 4 weeks ago(el H.H is my witness)… but I was too lazy to post…um I'll go write now…**

So I know where this story is headed:) please be patient with me I have school among other things that are coming up. It would really help if I got some words of encouragement. Basically I just want to make sure people are reading and enjoying this. See ya next time:)

_I wasn't originally gonna add the last POVs (Satsuki and Misaki) but I felt you deserved a slightly longer chappy:P_


	7. Ch 6 Preparations

Unmelting the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.

I love all my reviewersJ Thanks shokolat-kisu, for reminding me to writeJ Sorry I didn't update earlier!

Hi, so um this is what I've been up to: Band. Homework. College applications were due. Dog died. High school went to California football championships…we lost. Job. Honor Band. Beta reader. Procrastinator Anonymous meetings were always postponed. Got into Kpop, kdrama, manga. Solitaire is the most addicting game ever. Too poor to go to my top school. Still happy that I was accepted into that school^^ Going to NY in the morning.

ON WITH THE LONG OVERDUE STORY

Part 6

**~Our POV~**

Misaki and Satsuki finally reached the changing room with all the other gals. Upon entering, the quarter they see Honoka and the others lazing about on the couches looking bored. Misaki felt a twinge of guilt for taking so long, after all, she was generally very good with time, unlike some alien she knows.

At the sight of Satsuki and Misaki, Honoka stood up. "Ah! Finally you're here!" she blurted as she rushed towards them. "Manager, Mr. Shintani would like us to start setting up for the event. But since you weren't here we were not really sure what to do."

"Oh thanks for waiting," Satsuki walked towards one of the luxurious couches and placed the dress on top of the plush cushions. "Well, I'd like you ladies to go on out and greet guests. I'll stay here and finish the dress." She gave them a warm smile.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but is it going to be okay without you?" With a worried expression Erika leaned against the couch.

"Haha don't worry about me. With a little patience I can have this done in a few minutes!" Grinning madly Satsuki gave a thumbs up and…glowed?

After that everyone seemed to understand that Satsuki could handle the situation and left Misaki and the Manager alone.

**~Misaki~**

So bored. So, so, so bored. Gosh who knew sewing a dress could take so long. I could be doing council work instead. Gosh. Maybe I can get Manager to speed up the process? My eyes were focused on her skilled hands as I debated interrupting her or not. Guess which option I chose.

With a slightly exaggerated sigh I stretched my arm and spoke. "Well Manager, it seems like you have everything handled right now. Um…how long do you think it'll take to finish sewing the dress?"

"Hmm? Oh Misa! You're so quiet I nearly forgot you are here!" Manager sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of her head. "Um you know what, this is actually more complicated than it looks. Hmm…Oh! I know!"

Taken back by the sudden exclamation I cautiously looked up at her.

"Misa," she whispered, "would you do me an itty bitty favor?" She clasped her hands together and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Um sure?" I don't know, with Manager it's always something to be cautious about, and that's something I've learned from experience.

"Well, this dress is going to take a bit to fix. So I was hoping that you'd do me the honor of being Aoi's chaperone tonight."

I looked at her weirdly. "Um I don't think that I'm the best candidate for that. Besides doesn't Aoi hate me?"*

Laughing she smiled and patted the seat next to her. Once I sat next to her she scooted closer and whispered to me as if telling a secret. "Aoi doesn't hate you. Sure he's frustrated sometimes, but it's just because you're a cute girl yet you defy hi-er standards of cute."

I stared at Satsuki in confusion, "Well if you say so, but is it really okay?"

Gesturing for me to leave Satsuki winked. "Ahh Misa don't worry about anything, I have it covered."

**~Candy is addicting~ Ice cream is the best~ Thanks to Usui I have a thing for anime guys in glasses~**

Leaving the dressing room I closed the door slowly, praying that Manager would change her mind. As the door shut I gave a reluctant sigh and started for Aoi's room. As I walked down the halls I kind of zoned out, I started thinking about council work and how I am a few days behind because that alien doesn't leave me alone, and it's unsettling when he stares at me while I work.

After about five minutes of wandering I realized something.

I was lost.

'Oh gosh. Why do I always have to get lost? Sheesh, I was just there! I mean how hard could it possibly be to find Aoi's room? C'mon c'mon. Where is it? Where is it? Wher-' my thoughts immediately retracted upon hearing a loud crashing noise, pausing mid panic I quickly looked around and ran towards the noise.

'What was that? Oh gosh please don't be Aoi. Please please please! Oh God I promise I'll behave and I won't get lost and I won't ever wish Honoka steps on a lego!'

I continued to run towards the source of the noise, until I arrived in front of two silver doors that lead to the kitchen. Roughly pushing the doors open I see something straight out of a 1930's sci-fi horror show. An ugly alien attacking a beautiful heroine! Just kidding but seriously.

Snapping out of my thoughts I grabbed the closest and heaviest thing nearby. With a ferocious battle cry I swung the object (which I later found out was a stainless steel sauce pan) at the alien.

"Uwah! What the heck! Who do you think you are attacking defenseless maidens you stupid uchujiin!" I screamed hitting the offender with the pan.

Turning to the maiden I noticed that she had an appalled expression on her face. Crud. It's Yuzu, which means I just attacked… I'm so screwed. No wait. I'm so fired.

Cautiously looking back at Usui I see him holding his head, more specifically the area above his left brow. Dang that's gonna leave a mark.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I just heard a noise and saw a figure looming over a girl and I just assumed and I- I- I'm gonna go now! Sorry for the intrusion please continue on!" Blushing madly, the facts of the situation started to clear up as I raced out of the room. I could feel tears starting to build up. This was by far the most humiliating thing that has ever occurred to me. As I was running I started to think about what had just happened.

Usui was with a girl. Okay I can handle that, he deals with girls every day, he's a high school student and he works at a maid café…albeit in the back, but still. Plus she's his childhood friend, no harm right?

Usui was with his pretty female childhood friend in the kitchen…alone…leaning over her…her back to the counter…alone…pretty...

Wait pretty childhood friend that is on the same level with him and knows so much more than me. She's way above me…she's IN HIS LEAGUE!

BY now I had stopped walking and had leaned against the wall for support. Dang it Misaki! Since when do you care! You're working right now and you are not in any position to tell him who he can and cannot hang out with! It's not like you're his g-gg- girlfr ugh significant other! You know what, you don't need him, you need to focus on school and work.

WORK! Crud I forgot about Aoi!

**~BACK IN THE KITCHEN~**

"Well Takumi, you have definitely picked a girl with a lot of spunk." Leaning casually on the counter Yuzu smiled at Usui.

"That I have." Usui went to the fridge and grabbed some frozen peas to put on his throbbing and swelling forehead.

"Haha she really got ya good. But, don't you think we went a little bit too far with this? What if she misunderstands or comes to hate you?"

Looking at the fridge once more Usui just smiled and closed the fridge door.

*I took a screen shot of the page in the manga where Satsuki tells Aoi that she knows he has a crush on Misaki.

Oh my goodness. I am so sorry for ditching this story for so long. So I decided to finish this one asap and then go over it again to edit all my mistakes and make it better. Please forgive me. Hmm maybe I should stick to editing rather than writing… I'm only good with short stuff like poetry and song writing…

Hey do any of you live in NY? My high school band is going there for spring break^^ I'm so proud 'cause I raised my money by getting a job! Yay get to leave sunny California and fly 3,000 miles to stormy and snowy New York…yay.

Ps. To all my awesome supporters, I just wanted to tell ya'll that when I finish the story I will go over all the chapters and fix errors, as well as do some major editing. Please give me suggestions or criticisms^^


End file.
